Ochaco's Secret
by xxPicklexx
Summary: Ochaco has a secret that she hasn't told anyone. She is doing a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

_I am a normal person who just wants to have fun and create a story. This is my opinion so don't take it to heart if you don't want to._

"I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then my parents can have an easy life!" Ochaco blurted out in front of Ida and Midoriya, who were both standing there with their mouths gaping wide.

_They must think I'm dumb for saying that. _

"Well, I have to go now. My dad wants to hear about what's happening at U.A." Ochaco started to step away, and once she disappeared behind a wall, her phone rang.

_Must be dad. _

She looked at her phone screen and saw that it was an unknown number calling her. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"You will be very useful to me." The voice on the other side of the phone said. "You will make plenty of money if you accept my job. More than you could ever do if you became a pro."

Ochaco didn't like the sound of this man. He sounded sketchy, like he wasn't just a teenager doing prank calling for laughs. He sounded like a cold hearted villain.

But she did need the money so her parents could have an easy life.

"What's the job?" She asked, leaning closer to the phone, making sure not to miss a second of this mysterious man's words.

"Come to this location and find out."

A location popped up on her screen and she set a course to it so she could go to that location after school. She was going to get to the bottom of this mysterious man.

"I'll be there after school." Ochaco said, her voice trembling a bit.

What if it was a trick? What if he was a bad villain and he killed her.

"But you have to make a promise." Ochaco gulped. "You cannot harm me in any manner, and I will not report you to the police."

The phone was silent for a second.

"Fine. I'll be there."

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT A BIT SORRY. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ochaco, what are you doing this afternoon? Do you want to hang out?" Ida asked as Ochaco walked out the door off 1-A.

"Oh my mum and dad want to see me." Ochaco said hurriedly, stumbling out of the classroom door and walking down the hall before Ida could ask any more questions.

As she disappeared down the corner, she flipped open her phone and texted a quick message to her mum saying that she would be home late.

_Time to see this mysterious person. _Ochaco thought to herself as she set coordinates on her phone.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Nothing. It must have been a trick, a prank.

"So you did come after all. What a silly little girl." Ochaco shivered as she turned around and saw a radio in the corner of the garden which she had walked past oblivious.

"Though, I am thankful."

"What do you want me for and how much money will I get?" Ochaco asked, her voice laced with coldness for the first time in forever.

"You will get a very good amount of money. Everything you do will get you $1,000 each." The radio creaked.

"This must be a joke." Ochaco hissed. "You can't be willing to pay $1,000 for one thing after the other."

The radio paused for a second, and she thought that the person had left, deeming her not worth his time.

"I'll do it."

"Very well." The radio crackled back to life. "What are your conditions?"

She hadn't thought about that part. Why had she even said yes in the first place?

"You must not harm me or any of Class 1-A." She strode over to the radio, which she noticed had a little camera strapped to the bottom.

Staring into the camera, she said "Also, just so I can do my job perfectly, what job will I be doing?"

"You will be spying on U.A."

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do I have to do first?" Ochaco whispered, pressing the phone up against her ear.

"Sneak into the principal's office and take the student file about Xavier Beas-"

"Ochaco! What are you doing?"

Ochaco shrieked and snapped her phone shut, cutting off the voice on the other side.

_Dang it! I'll have to try and find the student file with that slice of a name._

"Ochaco?"

It was Deku, and he must have been calling her for a while now, because he had a concerned appearance on his face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes!" She said, a little too cheerily. "100% a ok!"

"Ok good." Deku still looked a little suspicious. "Come on let's get to class."

Ochaco nodded, not wanting her voice to give her away.

_How am I going to sneak into the principal's office? _She thought as she and Deku approached class 1-A's door.

"Hello late comers!"

She looked down and saw the principal looking up at her and Deku.

"Come and sit down!"

"A-actually..." Ochaco started.

_This is my chance! _

"I need to go to the toilet."

Deku had already shuffled towards his desk, so she was left in the doorway, staring at her feet.

"Alright then!" Principal Nezu said after a pause. "But be less then 15 minutes!"

Ochaco nodded again and took off down the hall to the girl's room.

Once she heard the door shut behind the principal, she quickly snuck down the hall towards his office. Shutting the door once she was inside, she rummaged around in all the student document folders.

_Barnaby Little, Lynn Aker, ah! I think it's this one!_

She tugged out an old, thick folder from the bottom of the pile and read it's title.

XAVIER BEASLY

It read.

"This must be it." She tried to stuff it into her bag, which she had forgotten to take off, but a few pieces of paper flipped out.

Picking up the pages, she read the headline of the first one.

XAVIER BEASLY'S NO #134TH DETENTION THIS YEAR.

"So this kid was a trouble maker." Ochaco concluded as she folded all the papers back into the folder. "I don't know why that guy wanted it."

Then it hit her.

There was a newspaper clipping that stuck out of the folder.

XAVIER BEASLY EXPELLED FROM UA FOR ATTEMPTED **MURDER**

_**Hello! Sorry, I haven't been active lately, but here is Chapter 3 of Ochaco's secret!**_

_**Please like and faveorite my work!**_


End file.
